


Viktor's Yurochka

by Demonqueen21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, More alcohol, Pavlov's dogs, Psychology, Sex, belly shots, lap dance, staining couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen21/pseuds/Demonqueen21
Summary: Viktor discovers an old Psychology textbook and decides to see if he can condition Yuuri. Drunk!Yuuri and Bottom!Viktor





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Russian or Japanese. Take any translations with a grain of salt.   
> The song is Trouble Maker by Hyuna and Hyunseung (recommended by my friend). I’m going off of Viktor’s apartment design in the updated DVD/BR where his kitchen area is now a little library. It’s adorable and beautiful. This is probably the longest I’ve ever spent on one chapter of a story, so I hope you all like it. I am not planning on continuing this.

Fandom: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Pairing: Viktuuri (Bottom!Viktor)  
Rating: M for a lot of reasons. A lot. I need to go to confessional...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything   
Warnings: Alcohol, peer pressure to drink, don’t classically condition your SO, Slight bondage, lap dances, sex, belly shots, I’m probably forgetting somethings... 

Viktor’s Yurochka

Viktor had discovered something very interesting. His skating career had prevented him from attending much school past secondary school. In fact, he had never even applied for University, devoting his adult life to the ice rink instead. That doesn’t mean he was stupid, though. He loved to read in his free time and had shelves full of books within his tiny apartment walls. Now that he was moved in with Yuuri, he had to clean up some books to make room for his fiancé’s things. That’s where he found it.   
It was a thick paperback with dark blue Cyrillic plastered on the cover. Психология 101 [Psikhologiya 101]. He smiled remembering how he attempted to self study the first year of what would have been his University time, but only got through about three subjects before skating took over any free time he had. Even his rest days were spent watching videos or planning costumes or doing interviews. He didn’t miss those hectic times at all. Closer to his last few years of skating, he would sneak away on his rest days, locking himself in his apartment or surprise last-minute travel plans, as to not be disturbed. After all, when you’re five time World Champion and five time Grand Prix champion, you can get away with whatever you want, as long as you can get away to begin with. Yakov would always scold him when he came back, though.   
But back to the paperback textbook. He smiled and flipped through the pages. He saw his own handwriting neatly written within the pages and certain lines highlighted. There was a little doodle of a poodle on a page, which made him stop. It was a doodle of Makkachin when he was still a puppy next to a printed picture of some mutts drooling. Pavlov’s dogs. He sat there remembering trying to condition Makkachin as a puppy, but he was always so chill that there wasn’t any real need for hardcore training. Viktor never cared much for Makkachin to do any tricks, and he was always travelling a lot so training him to begin with was trouble. Although, Makkachin turned out great despite his lack of training. To be honest, he was too lazy to cause any trouble besides sneaking away with some food every now and then. Viktor loved to spoil him with treats and food though, so he would never be too upset with his little puppy.   
“Vitya! I’m back!” Yuuri had called out while opening the door. He hung up his coat and took his hat off while Viktor looked up and smiled.   
“Yuuri! Come look at my doodles! It’s Makkachin!” He smiled as he pointed to the black ink in lazy curls upon the page.   
“He’s cute, but, uh, why do you have a psychology textbook?” Yuuri asked as he kneeled next to his very shocked fiancé.  
“Yuuri! You can read Cyrillic now? Since when?” Viktor was shocked while Yuuri could only blankly stare before laughing.  
“I can’t read Russian quite yet, but that’s a picture of Pavlov’s dogs, right? It looks like they use the same picture whether it’s in English or Russian,” he let out another laugh before standing up to put away the groceries he brought. “I didn’t know it at the time, but we used the same technique with Vicchan. Not with the bell, but we did the clicker.”  
“It works with a clicker? I never really trained Makkachin, and my parents always hired a trainer with our other dogs. When Makkachin was a puppy, I tried it a bit with a bell before giving up. I didn’t have much free time to train him though,” Viktor placed the book into a little box along with some others to ship them off to storage. Yuuri’s laugh rang out from the kitchen.   
“You actually used a bell? No way.”  
“Is that really that bad?”  
“Well, most people use a clicker, but I guess it could work with anything?” Viktor mused on those words as he picked up the cardboard box filled with books and set it by the door to take to storage tomorrow. He then walked to the kitchen to help place the groceries away. That’s when he got the idea that started this whole thing.   
“Oooh~ Yuuri, you have great taste!” Viktor said as he pulled out a glass bottle from the little cardboard carrying case. “This brand is my favorite!”  
“Uh, really? I’m glad for that, at least. Honestly, I just picked it for the design,” his fiancé awkwardly laughed as he shuffled over to him.   
“Here, have one. It’s a time to celebrate, isn’t it?” Viktor smiled widely as he handed him a bottle.  
“Uh, what exactly are we celebrating?” Yuuri asked as he grabbed the bottle anyway.   
“We’re officially living together!” Viktor smiled as he popped open the bottle with a very satisfying sizzle. He held it up waiting for Yuuri to open and clink their bottles together. Yuuri could only smile as he popped it open.  
“乾杯 [Kanpai]!” Yuuri cheered.  
“乾杯 [Kanpai],” Viktor waited until Yuuri took a sip before finishing his sentence. “Yurochka.” Yuuri coughed a little at the sound of that before looking at his fiancé with a confused face.  
“Yurochka? I’ve never heard you use that before.”  
“Hm? Well, isn’t it cute? Do you not like it?” Viktor flashed a smiled as he took a sip of his beer.   
“W-Well, it’s not that I don’t like it. Just don’t surprise me with it is all,” Yuuri moved to sit on their couch in the living room taking his bottle with him. Viktor quickly followed suit, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s slender shoulders and nuzzling his head on his shoulder. Yuuri took another sip from the bottle.  
“Yurochka.”  
“Eh?”  
“Pass me the remote. Let’s see if any movies are on,” Viktor reached out a hand and smiled innocently. Yuuri hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was doing, and Viktor wanted to keep it that way. Yuuri handed the remote to Viktor, and he idly flipped through the channels. Yuuri placed his free hand on Viktor’s head, stroking his hair. He took another sip.  
“Yurochka.”  
“Eh?”  
“I like it when you play with my hair,” Viktor smiled innocently and placed the remote down. Yuuri blushed slightly as he continued stroking his hair. The television showed an old black and white movie that the two idly watched. Viktor was more interested in his fiancé while Yuuri was just happy snuggling with Viktor. The television could have been off for all he cared. He took another sip of the bubbly drink.   
“Yurochka.”  
“Un?”  
“Nothing, I just like saying your name,” Viktor smiled as Yuuri took another sip to hide his growing blush. “Yurochka.”  
“Vitya, stop. It’s embarassing,” Yuuri turned away as he took the last sip of beer.  
“Sorry, Yurochka,” Viktor giggled as his fiancé shot him a pouty glare. “Sorry, sorry~ Last time, I promise.” He gave Yuuri a gentle peck on his pink cheek before turning back to the movie. Yuuri idly played with Viktor’s hair for the duration of the movie. He tried to listen to the words and repeated some of the easier ones for him to pronounce. Viktor thought it was adorable as he listened to him whisper every odd Russian word, trying to get the ж [zhe] to sound different from the з [ze]. His tongue wasn’t use to the different sounds of Viktor’s native language, and he struggled making some of sounds come out right. That’s why Yuuri always left the television on when he was home. Just so he can hear the differences in the sounds and try to repeat them under his breath. Viktor thought it was the cutest damn thing in the world.   
Eventually, the credits rolled and Yuuri stood to stretch. He grabbed both their bottles and went to rinse them out before recycling them. Viktor watched his movements smiling. He loved this man so much.   
“I think I’m going to bed, Vitya. доброй ночи [dobroy nochi],” he said every syllable slowly, making sure it was correct. Viktor’s lovingly gaze told him it was.   
“You’re pronunciation is getting much better, Yuuri! I’m so proud of my fiancé,” he held out his arms waiting for Yuuri to come give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist when he walked over and felt his fiancé’s fingers running through his hair. He picked his head up and puckered his lips humming. Yuuri had to awkwardly bend down to be able to reach Viktor’s lips, but kissed him goodnight regardless. “доброй ночи [dobroy nochi], Yuuri.”  
Viktor watched as his lover walked away and closed their shared bedroom door. He flopped down on the couch grinning like an idiot. Yuuri didn’t even notice what he was doing! Yes! He rolled over covering his face with his hands to hold back a squeal. He wondered when the next time they’d have a reason to drink would be? Would Yuuri be willing to drink a glass just on a normal day? He won’t drink before competitions, but what if it’s just practice? Or a glass of wine for dinner? He pulled his phone to look on the calendar, counting the days until the next holiday. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy this immensely. He went to the box by the door and pulled out his old textbook again, flipping to the page with his Makkachin doodle on it. He was grinning the entire time as he was re-reading his textbook. Pavlov’s dogs. Pavlov’s Yuuri. No, that wasn’t right. Viktor’s Yuuri. Viktor chuckled a bit. Viktor’s Yurochka. Yeah, that sounds nice.   
Viktor’s Yurochka.   
The next morning came, and Viktor woke up to the smell of eggs. He sleepily treaded into their shared kitchen to find Yuuri cooking breakfast. He smiled as he sat at one of the little barstools and mumbled a доброе утро [dobroye utro] as he rested his head on his hands. Yuuri chuckled a bit as he placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of his fiancé. It was black without any sugar, just how he liked it. He smiled as he took a sip, entranced with watching Yuuri move so fluidly in the little kitchen. It made sense that he could cook, since his family owns an inn, but knowing it and seeing it are two very different things. Yuuri placed a plate of fried eggs and a piece of bread with ham slices on top of it in front of Viktor, who happily took a bite as Yuuri placed his own plate next to his and moved around the little counter to sit next to his soon-to-be husband.   
“Вкусно [vkusno]! Yuuri this is amazing!” Viktor was basically inhaling the eggs and butterbrot while Yuuri chuckled.   
“It’s just plain eggs, Vitya. Nothing special.” Viktor slammed his fork on the counter and turned to look at his fiancé. He had a mock angry expression and bits of egg on his cheeks.  
“Anything you cook for me is special! Yuuri is the best cook ever!” Yuuri could only giggle as Viktor continued to eat. The rest of the day continued as normal. The two went to practice with Yakov, got yelled at quite a lot by Yurio for being sickeningly sweet to each other, got yelled at quite a lot by Yakov for reasons neither one of them really paid attention to, and stopped at a restaurant on their way back to their shared apartment. It was at the restaurant where things changed.   
“Официант [Ofitsiant]! 2 бутылки пива, пожалуйста [2 butylki piva, pozhaluysta],” Viktor called out as soon as they sat down at a little table near the back of the building. It took Yuuri a moment to recognize that пива [piva] was the same meaning as пиво [pivo] from when Viktor went over the shopping list with him the other day. He would write the list in English and Cyrillic then go over how to say each word with Yuuri so he’d be able to ask for help at the store if he couldn’t find something. Yuuri picked up pretty fast with vocabulary, probably from having to do the same thing with English when he was in college. Plus, Viktor just loves it when he hears his fiancé speaking his native tongue, especially slow and shaky like he does when learning new words.   
“Vitya, why are you ordering beer?” He asked as the two sat down at a little table. Viktor smiled, already having anticipated this question.   
“Well, I would usually get a drink on my way home from the rink before, but since you always said you didn’t drink before a competition, I assumed the same with practice. You drank a beer with me last night though, so a little drink with dinner is fine, right?” He faked a concerned face, like a puppy who was being scolded. Yuuri immediately shook his hands and gave a shaky smile.  
“No, no! It’s fine! Just one is fine,” Viktor smiled wide and the waiter came back with two mugs brimming with liquid for them. Viktor sipped at the foam top and watched Yuuri do the same.   
“Is it good, Yurochka?” He innocently asked.   
“Yeah, it’s really smooth,” he smiled with a little foam still on his lips. Viktor giggled before wiping it away with his thumb. Yuuri’s face immediately flushed up as he awkwardly looked to see if anyone had saw them.   
“Don’t worry, Yuuri. We’re in the back so no one would see,” Viktor smiled, easing his fiancé’s worries. Viktor knows fully well that Yuuri isn’t ashamed or trying to hide their relationship, he’s just still a bit shy in public until he could relax more. Viktor found it endearing, especially knowing just how audacious his little fiancé could get behind their private door. It really should be illegal for one man to be so friggin’ cute and so damn sexy at the same time. It wasn’t healthy for Viktor’s fragile, glass heart.   
The rest of the dinner went exactly as planned. They ate steaming food and swept it down with their icy beers. Viktor would seemingly randomly call out Yurochka for what he claimed was no reason at all, he just liked the sound of it, and Yuuri, blatantly unaware, accepted this explanation with a smile. He liked the sound of the added diminutive to his name.   
The two walked home, hand in hand. Viktor was talking idly about all the little shops on their way home while Yuuri half listened and looked around in awe. The city was beautiful and the rustic architecture was so distinctive compared to the rustic Japan he was so used to. The lights from the shops dimly lit the dark street, and Yuuri couldn’t help but watch his surroundings as they slowly travelled.   
“Yuuri? Did you hear me?” Viktor’s concern brought Yuuri back to reality.   
“Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?”   
“That little shop over there,” Viktor pointed to a row of shops lined up, the leftmost one with little banners on the sides plastered with Cyrillic. “It has the most delicious alcohol~ They have fancy flavors, too. I usually try a different flavor after winning a competition. I can’t wait to take you!” His smile was wide and happy. Yuuri smiled back and gave his hand a little squeeze.   
“I’d like that a lot, Vitya.”   
They returned to their little apartment and Viktor immediately flopped on the couch. He pulled a book off his shelf and started reading while Yuuri snuggled against his chest, idly flicking through the television channels. He decided to leave it on the local news and mumbled every odd word while Viktor read and stroked his hair. This was their ritual every day, from morning to practice to lazing about their house, before one of them decided they were tired enough to retire to bed. The other one would almost always immediately follow suit.   
The next day continued just the same. Yuuri cooked a light breakfast before the two of them jogged over to the ice rink. The lovebirds were constantly being chastised by both Yurio and Yakov. Their skating routines were slowly coming together, and Yuuri was constantly improving the success rate of his quad flip. Viktor would stop whatever he was doing and squeal whenever Yuuri landed one. He would immediately be reprimanded by Yakov, but he hardly paid any attention to what he said to begin with. Then, once practice was over, the two slowly walked home looking at all the shops and restaurants before deciding on a random place to eat.   
Once again, however, Viktor ordered two beers for them, but this time, Yuuri smiled without much complaint. After all, it’s only one beer. What harm could one beer do? He took a sip tasting the cold bubbles. It wasn’t bitter at all and had a faint orange taste to it. He smiled enjoying the flavor.  
“Yurochka, what do you think of it?” Viktor asked as he took a sip of his own glass.   
“It’s delicious! Tastes like oranges,” he smiled brightly as he downed another gulp.  
“Yurochka, I thought you’d like it,” he smiled as he flipped through the menu. “Do you know what you want?”  
“You know the only thing I can read here is меню [menyu]. Point some things out for me,” Viktor smiled as he leaned over the table. He’d sound out the cyrillic for Yuuri and go over the different foods. When the waitress interrupted them asking if they were ready to order, Viktor quickly spoke with a smile, and Yuuri couldn’t follow along with the words. She left and Viktor continued to sound out the menu to Yuuri, who was awkwardly repeating the words with a shaky voice. Viktor was very patient, smiling every time he pronounced something correctly and repeating anything he messed up. They did this anytime Viktor asked Yuuri what he wanted, usually he would just order for the both of them. They took a good 45 minutes just reading over the menu, but when they were done, Yuuri smiled and Viktor waved over the waitress from earlier.   
“Я возьму бефстроганов [Ya voz'mu befstroganov],” Viktor said handing his menu to the girl. She quickly wrote it down in a little pad and then turned to look at Yuuri. He tried to copy the sounds Viktor had just spoken.  
“Я возьму шашлык [Ya voz'mu shashlyk],” his voice was shaky and slow, but Viktor’s smile told him he said it correctly. The waitress wrote it down smiling before turning to leave. Viktor reached over the table and gave his fiancé’s hand a little squeeze.   
“You sound very nice,” Viktor reassured him. His reassuring smile always calmed Yuuri down, regardless of the situation. He smiled and relaxed as he reached to take another sip of his orange beer.  
“Yurochka,” Viktor almost whispered as he looked down at the hand he was still holding. Yuuri didn’t even bother acknowledging the name now since Viktor would just say it was nothing; he just liked hearing the sound of it. The waitress interrupted their idle chatter with two plates of steaming meat. The two men clapped their hands together happily in thanks.   
“頂きます [itadakimasu]!” The two called out in sync before beginning to eat their meal. Yuuri thought it was a little weird that Viktor still did it, even in Russia. He had picked up the habit from all his time in Japan, but insisted they still did the little ritual together before every meal, even in Russia. It was a little weird, but also very cute. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at how Viktor made a constant effort to combine their unique cultures. It was done half to make Yuuri comfortable and half because Viktor actually really enjoyed Japanese culture. They finished their meal with Viktor idly saying Yurochka, before the two once again clapped their hands together as if in prayer.   
“御馳走様 [Gochisousama]!” Viktor paid the bill, and the two continued their walk home. Once again, Viktor was idly chatting as Yuuri looked around him in amazement. He loved St. Petersburg. Viktor’s hand was so warm as it wrapped around his own, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Life was peaceful. Life was exciting. Life was perfect. Life was with Viktor, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.   
Yuuri unlocked their shared apartment, and Viktor immediately rushed to flop on the couch opening his arms wide. Yuuri chuckled as he lied on top of Viktor, nestling his head into the crook of the older man’s neck. Viktor grabbed another book and rested his hands on Yuuri’s back as he read. The television flickered on showing cartoons aimed towards tweenies, which Yuuri actually enjoyed quite a bit, that is, when he could understand them. They were simple enough that he could pick up quite a bit of words and even a few phrases. Every once in awhile, he’d repeat a phrase and then an English translation, asking Viktor if that was correct. When he was, Viktor would excitedly cover his face in little kisses, and when he wasn’t, he’d give the correct translation and make him repeat it, then excitedly cover his face in little kisses for learning it. As it turned out, Viktor just wanted to kiss Yuuri regardless.   
Their daily lives continued like this.  
It wasn’t until another three weeks when Viktor’s hard work finally paid off. Three weeks when they finally had a reason to really celebrate. Yuuri had finished the choreography for his free and short program, and they were absolutely breathtaking. Viktor couldn’t stop watching him, even after seeing it multiple times. Yurio even stopped to stare as he went through it with Yakov to completion. Yakov actually smiled. Viktor can’t ever remember him smiling at anyone’s performances other than his own. But you couldn’t blame him. Yuuri was breathtaking.   
“Oi, Katsudon! When the hell did you learn to skate like that?” Yurio spat at him as he stretched by the wall.  
“Oh, um. Thank you, Yurio! Viktor and Yakov have been helping me immensely since the Grand Prix. I’m jealous you got to work with both of them all this time,” he gave out a little laugh as he stepped off the ice and sat on a bench to untie his skates. Yakov said they could leave once their programs were done. Viktor had finished his yesterday, and now with Yuuri’s done, they had a reason to celebrate.   
“Come on, Yuuri~ Let’s go home to celebrate!” Viktor leaned down to help untie his other skate as Yurio made gagging noises watching them. They were so cute and happy together and sickeningly lovey-dovey.   
“Okay, okay, Vitya. Give me a minute,” he laughed, and Viktor’s heart flew. That sound made him float.   
“Home? Wouldn’t you go out to celebrate?” Yurio inquired as he turned to look at the two. “There’s this new restaurant opening up nearby. It’s Japanese.”  
“Wha-? Really? Is it any good?” Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling as he looked at the blond boy. Viktor was internally panicking. This wasn’t supposed to be how it went. They were supposed to go home and drink and celebrate and- and- and… God damn it Yurio.  
Viktor’s face didn’t give away any of his emotions or doubts, so when Yurio invited the two to go to dinner with him to celebrate, he smiled widely and said that was a great idea. He couldn’t say no, not with the way Yuuri’s eyes were glowing. So the three of them cleaned up and walked to a little Japanese restaurant. Cliché red, paper lanterns hung from poles at either side of the entrance, but it was charming in it’s own way. The three got seated at a little table, and Viktor ordered two beers. He was silent, but with a smile. He was brooding, but didn’t want Yuuri to know. After all, it was supposed to be them celebrating. He just had...different things in mind than this. He had to admit though, having Yurio invite them out to eat made him feel a sense of happy pride. With the way Yuuri was smiling, he was probably just as happy, too. The two beers came out, and Yuuri took a sip.  
“Yurochka, how is it?” Viktor said before he could stop himself.  
“Yurochka? Since when do you call Katsudon that?” Yurio asked. Viktor didn’t mean to say that in front of him. Smile. Pretend it’s normal. Don’t show your shock.   
“Why? Curious about our pet names, hmm~ Does Yurio want a pet name, too?” Quickly. Divert his attention. Tease him. Anything. “How about we call you Pirozhkitty?”   
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PIROZHKITTY YOU LUMP OF LARD!” The blond had slammed his hands on the table and stood as he screamed. Yuuri laughed with his hands up trying to calm him down, and after a few encouraging words and a lot of curses, Yurio angrily sat back down as the waiter came and took their order. Viktor held his tongue for the rest of that dinner.  
“Thank you for inviting us Yurio! It was really good. We should definitely do this again,” Yuuri was grinning from ear to ear. Viktor hated that Yurio interfered with his plans, but seeing Yuuri so happy makes him happy, too. It doesn’t matter, he could still make his move when they got home.   
“Yeah, it’s not as good at the food in Japan, but it was close!” Yurio’s smile was that of an angel’s. Of course, Yuuri’s was even better. And later tonight, Yuuri’s smile would be his favorite kind. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Tonight would be a celebration indeed. They waved goodbye and continued on their walk home. When they stopped by that same little liquor shop from before, Viktor ducked in it for a bit while Yuuri waited. He came back with two bags filled with bottles.   
“V-Vitya! Isn’t that a bit too much?” Yuuri stared wide eyed at the bags.   
“Not at all! I was actually thinking it’s not enough,” Viktor took another look to recount the bottles. He had gotten seven bottles of hard liquor and a case of beer. Six of those bottles and five of those beers were for Yuuri, but he wouldn’t say that out loud, yet. Instead, he smiled happily and said it’s to celebrate before continuing their path home. Yuuri just shook his head and chuckled as he followed behind. Viktor got overly excited often, so this was nothing new. Chances are, he’d just drink most of it himself and strip before passing out on the floor again. He idly wondered whether he should try showering drunk Viktor before carrying him to bed or if it’d be better to just change his clothes?  
The two entered their apartment, and Viktor immediately laid out all of the bottles on the little table in front of the couch. He was humming to himself as Yuuri went to grab two glasses for them. Viktor quickly poured the two cups until they were almost overflowing. He was grinning from ear to ear as the two sat on the couch.  
“乾杯 [Kanpai]!” Viktor happily called out as he clinked his glass against Yuuri’s.   
“Будем здоровы [Budem zdorovy]!” Yuuri called back as he smiled and took a sip. It was definitely high in it’s alcohol content, but it was also sweet, like it was made for kids. Of course, it still burned while it went down. It didn’t really have a flavor to it, so it was probably just brewed with sugarcane mixed in it. Or maybe honey? Yuuri didn’t know either way, but it was strangely addicting.  
“Yurochka! When did you learn Будем здоровы [Budem zdorovy]? I never taught you that,” Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri drink and smile. He had specifically picked this one out because it was sweet, but still very high in alcohol. Viktor himself didn’t realize just how strong it was the first time he drank it until he was stripping after three glasses. It was made with agave nectar, which made it so sweet. It’s really the perfect drink for beginners trying to taste hard liquor.   
“Oh, I asked Yurio if there was a toast Russians say before drinking at dinner earlier. We’ve always used 乾杯 [Kanpai], so I wanted to know if there was a Russian equivalent,” he gave a smile and an awkward laugh. “Did I mess up the pronunciation?”   
“Not at all! I’m surprised!” Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and nuzzled against his cheek. “Hearing my adorable fiancé speaking in my native tongue is dangerous, you know?” Yuuri’s face flushed up as he looked away. He mumbled something that sounded like a yeah before taking another sip. Viktor smiled as he whispered his little pet name in his very red ear.   
“V-Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled as he took another sip of the sweet liquid. His chest burned, whether it was from the alcohol or Viktor, he couldn’t tell.  
“What is it, my little Yurochka?” He hummed into his ear. His hot breath tickled, and his lips barely brushed against his ear as he whispered. Yuuri shivered at the feeling.   
“N-Nothing. I just like saying your name,” his face was red as he awkwardly averted his gaze. Viktor recognized that line as his own and couldn’t help but chuckle. How could he be so utterly cute and so damn sexy at the same time? This just had to be illegal.   
“Well, then. By all means, say my name as much as you’d like,” he watched Yuuri take another sip and the glass was gone. “Yurochka. Would you like another glass?” Yuuri silently nodded as he leaned forwards to pour it himself. Viktor smiled at just how flustered his little fiancé was after only whispering in his ear. Tonight was going to be fun. Viktor was still nursing his own glass, wanting to be cognitive enough to finish his plan. It had to be tonight. Everything was perfect. They had a reason to celebrate, there was no practice tomorrow, Yuuri was being cute, and Viktor had everything ready. It had to be tonight. He watched as Yuuri held onto the half full glass he poured. He was staring at the liquid blushing furiously. Viktor smiled.   
“Do you like it, Yurochka? It’s sweet, right?” He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist this time. Yuuri nodded as he took a sip without thinking about it. Viktor smiled. Tonight would be perfect.  
“Yeah, it burns a little, but it is sweet. Is it made with sugarcane?”  
“Agave nectar actually. The owner recommended it to me when I was younger saying it was good to ease into harder liquor,” he smiled as he took a sip from his own glass. Yuuri did the same feeling his chest ignite. He finished his second glass before moving to stand. Viktor quickly grabbed his hand asking what was wrong.  
“I’m just feeling a little fuzzy. I think I’m going to bed,” Yuuri smiled as his face flushed up more, this time, from the alcohol.   
“Come on, Yurochka! We don’t have practice tomorrow, so we can celebrate without worry! I’ll carry you to bed if you fall asleep here. Please? Just one more glass with me. Please, Yurochka?” Viktor’s eyes were wide and blue and beautiful. He flashed a small smile that was just begging Yuuri to stay. Yuuri really didn’t think he could handle another glass, but it did taste good. The cool liquid that made his chest flush warm, and it was sweet. The taste was very nice. He felt his mouth watering at the thought and sighed.  
“Okay, just one more glass should be alright,” he smiled as he sat back down. Viktor happily hugged him and nuzzled into his neck giggling. He was on his way himself to being tipsy after his glass, but he was still plenty cognitive enough to be in control. He poured another full glass for Yuuri and smiled as they drank. Viktor moved to reposition himself. His one leg slipped behind Yuuri’s back as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, hands clasping at his side. His other leg idly intertwined with Yuuri’s legs as he nuzzled his head into his neck. He whispered his little pet name as Yuuri blushed from embarrassment and the alcohol. He took another sip, trying to ignore what was happening in his pants. Viktor’s hot breath was making his skin prickle and his lips barely grazed against his neck as he whispered his name over and over again. Yuuri finished his glass and placed his hands on the arm that was in front of him.  
“Come on, Vitya. I should get to bed now,” Yuuri gently patted his arm asking for permission to get up, but instead of letting go, they squeezed.   
“No, Yurochka. Stay with me,” Viktor whined. Yuuri felt his chest tighten as he saw Viktor’s pouting face. His throat suddenly felt dry as those sad eyes stared at him, begging. How could he say no to that face?  
“Fine, Vitya. At least let me get some water,” Viktor frowned slightly, but let him go. When he returned to his place between Viktor’s legs, he took a sip of water, but his throat still felt dry. He took another sip as Viktor snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arm around Viktor’s shoulders as he reached for a beer can. Viktor was surprised as he watched him pop it open with one hand before taking a sip.  
“Whoa~ Yurochka! That was so cool!” His eyes were sparkling as he looked up at a slightly shocked Yuuri.   
“I only opened a can, Vitya,” he laughed. That sound made Viktor’s heart fly.  
“But you did it with only one hand! That’s so cool! I’ve never been able to do that. Yurochka is so amazing~” He squeezed Yuuri’s waist as he rubbed his head against his shoulder. Yuuri took a sip of the beer and sighed. It just tasted better than water, and made his throat feel nice. The cool liquid running down his throat, the slight warmth he felt in his chest from the alcohol; it was better than water and exactly what he needed. He rested his hand in Viktor’s hair and idly played with it as he continued to drink. Viktor couldn’t stop smiling. Everything was working perfectly. He cooed Yurochka as he snuggled against him, waiting for him to drink more and more. When he felt Yuuri play with his hair, his heart soared. He looked up and saw his red face smiling as he drank. Did he even realize he was playing with his hair? Or was he doing it unconsciously? Either way, things would heat up soon. Yuuri had already had two and a half glasses of the hard liquor, and he just popped open his second beer. Viktor felt his hand let go of his hair and slide down his back. Yuuri’s cold fingers slid underneath the bottom hem of Viktor’s shirt, just drawing little circles as Viktor watched him continue to sip is beer. Tonight was going to be perfect.   
When Yuuri finished his third beer, he turned to look at Viktor. The older man gasped as Yuuri’s other hand, his very cold hand that had been holding his very cold beer, came up to cup his face and neck before their lips met. Viktor went wide eyed as he felt Yuuri’s warm tongue slip inside his gaping mouth, scraping against his teeth and licking at the sides of his cheeks. He had been expecting something like this, but he was still shocked. His hand went up to mingle with soft, black hair as his other arm slinked around his waist, pulling him on top as Viktor lied back on the couch. Yuuri’s hand pulled at the back of Viktor’s shirt, and he arched his back to let him pull it up. Viktor moaned out as he felt a cold hand leave his neck and slide up his stomach. Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and giggled.   
“Sounds like Vitya is enjoying this,” his smug smile made the older man flush. His warm lips trailed down his cheek and jawline, licking down his neck before sucking gently.   
“Yu-Yurochka,” he moaned out as he felt teeth graze against the ligament in his neck. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Yuuri’s cold fingers slid up to his nipples. His cold finger rolled over the nub as his hot breath trailed down his neck. His tongue flicked against his collarbone before grazing his teeth against the thin flesh. Viktor’s nipples quickly perked up, making Yuuri give another laugh before leaning down to lick one as he rolled the other between his fingers. Viktor’s grip tightened in his hair as he moaned out loud. Yuuri giggled as his lips latched around the perk flesh to suck and nibble. Viktor’s toes curled as Yuuri pulled his nipples.   
“Vitya, you’re so cute moaning like this,” Yuuri’s lips were at his ear again. When did he even move? Viktor was too focused on his nipples to realize Yuuri moved. His tongue flicked at his ear and nibbled on his lobe as his fingers released his nipple to come back to cup his face and neck. He rubbed the lobe of his other ear making Viktor whimper. He desperately tugged on the back of Yuuri’s shirt as he rolled his hips up. Yuuri giggled with his ear between his teeth.   
“Vitya, you seem excited,” Yuuri’s voice was unwavering, teasing, and so fucking hot. Viktor had never heard him sound this confident before, not even before his eros routine, not even last time he was completely wasted at the banquet. Viktor felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his groin before swallowing. He could only nod, his voice wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t even think of a retort. All he could do is stare at the ceiling as his lover pressed against him, igniting his insides. Yuuri giggled before sitting up and straddling him.   
“Yur-Yuroch..ka,” Viktor croaked out. His throat was suddenly very dry, and he swallowed again. Yuuri’s eyes shone as he reached over to grab Viktor’s half full glass. He took a long, slow sip of the sweet alcohol before leaning down for another kiss. Viktor’s eyes shot open as he tasted the sweet alcohol filling his mouth. His hands shot up to grab at Yuuri’s shoulders as the younger man firmly held onto his head and neck. His tongue mixed with his as he choked down the liquor. Yuuri swallowed some, but Viktor took most of it. When Yuuri pulled away, he laughed at the sight of alcohol and spit dripping down Viktor’s chin and neck as he was panting for air.  
“You’re such a messy drinker, Vitya,” Yuuri giggled as he leaned down to lick up the liquid trailing down his neck. Viktor shivered and felt his pants tighten up. Yuuri carefully licked up every spilt drop before going in for another kiss. Viktor leaned into it, pulling on his shoulders, sucking on his bottom lips, begging for more. Yuuri was too intoxicating, more than the alcohol ever was. He bucked his hips up, grinding against Yuuri’s pelvis. The younger man moaned into him as he grinded back. Until he completely stopped. Frozen. Viktor pulled back worried.  
“What’s wrong, Yura? Are you okay?” He was surprised to see a smile creep on his lips. He quickly scrambled off of Viktor’s lap as he ran into their shared bedroom, leaving a very confused silver haired man lying on the couch alone. His pants were too tight and hot and begging for that friction. He heard Yuuri cry out in happiness before quickly rushing back into the room.  
“I HAVE THE BEST IDEA, VITYA!” He was grinning from ear to ear holding a little speaker and his phone. Viktor watched in silence as Yuuri ran around the room, plugging in the speaker and his phone, moving the table out so he had room, finishing off the glass of alcohol that was originally Viktor’s, before clicking the play button. Viktor heard the room fill with a whistle and snaps as Yuuri grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit upright on the couch. The music was breathy and upbeat, and oh my God, Yuuri was straddling him again. His hips were moving in circles as his hands caressed his face and hair and neck and chest. Viktor watched Yuuri’s hands run over his own body and grabbed his hips. Yuuri pulled his hands off and leaned in to whisper in his ear.   
“No no no, Vitya. You can look, but don’t touch,” he gave him a peck on the cheek as he turned around, grinding his ass against Viktor’s very hot and very tight pants. The music was in a language he couldn’t understand, and then some english calling him a troublemaker, and oh boy, the way Yuuri was moving his hips and running his hands over his body was definitely making trouble. He turned his head to the side and grinned at Viktor. “Are you enjoying your view, Vitya?” He laughed as he dipped his head, black hair flipping down to tickle Viktor’s ankles as he slowly rolled his back until he was upright again. Viktor gulped as his pants grew even more sickeningly tight. Yuuri laughed as he ran his hands through his hair and swayed his hips to the beat of the music. Oh God, this was definitely making trouble.   
“Y-Yura,” Viktor tried to keep his voice from shaking, which failed epically. Yuuri laughed as he turned around to straddle him again. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and leaned in to nibble on his ear.   
“I’m sorry, what was that, Vitya? Care to try again?” God, this was too much and not enough all at the same time. Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. How did Yuuri know exactly what he was doing? Oh God, Viktor released a monster. Oh God, Viktor was in love with this monster. Oh God, that monster was pulling his shirt up while rocking his hips and nibbling on his ear. Viktor couldn’t help himself. He pushed Yuuri down on the couch kissing him, his tongue slipping between his smiling lips. His hands went up to those silver locks and pulled, and Viktor moaned into him, grinding his hips hard. He sat up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, but before he could throw it, he somehow ended up on his back, arms tangled in the sleeves. Yuuri laughed as he kissed him.  
“What’s this? Is my little Vitya tied up? How unfortunate,” Yuuri leaned down and started sucking on one of his nipples while his hands ran down his stomach.   
“Wha-No. W-Wait, Yura!” Viktor was squirming underneath Yuuri, who placed his hands on the older man’s upper arms. Viktor’s eyes went wide as he watched Yuuri grin as he rocked his hips down. He moaned out and bucked his hips up. The friction was warm and tingly and his pants were so, so tight, and he wanted out of them, God damnit. He felt his stomach tense up and it was warm. Yuuri was grinding against him like nothing he could have ever imagined, and it felt amazing and he was so close to completely ruining his pants. Until Yuuri got up again. Completely off of him.  
“Wait! No, Yuuri! Please,” Viktor struggled against his shirt trying to get out but he was stuck. Did Yuuri tie it when he wasn’t paying attention? God, why couldn’t he get out of this?  
“Well, do you want to me stop or continue? I can’t tell,” Yuuri kneeled by the couch and nibbled on his sides. Viktor shivered and moaned.   
“Please, Yura. Please. I want to cum. Please,” Viktor pulled his arms over his chest still unable to get his damn shirt off. “And get me out of this shirt, Yura.” Yuuri laughed.  
“I don’t know, you look nice with your arms tied up like that. I may just keep you like this,” he reached behind him and grabbed a random bottle of liquor before opening it. It was red. Wine? Cherry flavored? Doesn’t matter. Viktor watched with wide eyes. “Hold still now, you’ll stain the couch if you move.”   
“Wait, what are you doing?” Yuuri only laughed as he poured the red liquid on Viktor’s stomach. Viktor yelped out as the cold alcohol splashed against his stomach.  
“I told you not to move, Vitya. Look, you stained the couch,” Yuuri’s eyes were staring up and down at Viktor. His arms tied above his head, his very red face, the purple bite marks riddling his neck and chest, and that gorgeous red liquid dripping down his pale skin. Yuuri smiled as he leaned down to lick the liquid. It was cherry flavored. Viktor felt the cold liquid and Yuuri’s warm tongue on his stomach. He was drinking the alcohol off of his stomach, and Viktor suddenly realized he has no idea just what he got himself into. When did Yuuri learn to do this stuff? His tongue swirled around his bellybutton, and he sucked on the muscles directly underneath, whether to drink the liquid or to hear Viktor moan out, he didn’t know. Probably both.   
“Yura, please. I’m begging. I can’t take anymore. Please,” It was too much and not enough all at the same time. His pants were tight and hot and twitching and he just wanted some release.   
“Please what? I don’t know if you don’t tell me, Vitya,” Yuuri nibbled after he drank all the alcohol.   
“For God’s sake, Yuuri! FUCK ME!” Viktor shot upright and used his tied arms to force Yuuri’s head down directly into his aching crotch. He rocked his hips up feeling the friction before realizing just how much he fucked up. “Oh GOD, YUURI! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I’m so so so sorry!” Viktor’s hands shot up as he finally shook that damn shirt off. Yuuri didn’t move, which Viktor took in the worse possible way.   
“Yuuri? Yura? Please, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. That’s no excuse, but-”  
“Vitya.” Shit. Was that angry? Was that just drunk? How fucked was Viktor?  
He was very fucked.   
By Yuuri.   
Who had somehow managed to unbutton his pants and pull them and his boxer-briefs off in one swell motion. Viktor didn’t even have to lift his hips up, those pants were just gone. How did Yuuri do that? He didn’t have much time to think about it before Yuuri’s tongue was licking up and down Viktor’s very hard cock. It was twitching at his touch and dripping pre-cum down the sides, which Yuuri happily licked clean. He hummed as he sucked on the sides, and Viktor watched wide eyed. Where did Yuuri learn to do all of this?  
“Y-Yura.” He had taken the head in his mouth sucking gently.   
“Hrmn?” Yuuri bobbed his head down and his tongue was licking circles around his twitching dick while Viktor gripped at his hair.   
“W-Wait, Yura. I...I’m gonna-” Viktor breathily panted and pulled Yuuri’s hair. Instead of coming up, Yuuri pushed his head all the way down. Viktor’s head was rubbing against the back of his throat and it was warm and wet and too much. Did Yuuri not have a gag reflex? He swallowed around his cock once, and that’s all it took for Viktor to cry out, his head shot backwards as his hand tightened in Yuuri’s hair. His hips quivered as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses until it was too much and he pulled Yuuri off of him. Viktor’s eyes were wide and apologetic. Before he could even utter an I’m sorry, he watched Yuuri swallow and giggle. He had drool dripping down his chin and tears in his eyes, but he was giggling like a child.  
“Seems like someone enjoyed that, eh, Vitya?” He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and nuzzled into his stomach. “I’m so happy.”  
“Yura,” Viktor smiled. He placed a hand in his hair and gently stroked that soft hair. “I love you, Yura.”  
“I love you, too. So much, Vitya.” Yuuri sat up and grabbed the opened cherry liquor and took a long sip from it. It tasted much better than the bitterness in his mouth and the burn in the back of his throat.   
“Hey, don’t drink too much too fast. I don’t want you to get sick,” Viktor moved to grab the bottle, but Yuuri pulled it away.  
“I thought you wanted me to drink? That’s why you called me Yu-Yurochka, isn’t it?” Viktor froze. Should he lie? Come clean? Would Yuuri even remember this in the morning? “Don’t think I didn’t notice, Vit-” he hiccuped- “ya.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“You should be! I’m not a dog!” Yuuri pounced on top of Viktor, looking up at him smiling. “I think someone needs some training, and it isn’t me.” Viktor swallowed. Yuuri’s lips latched onto his neck and Viktor’s fingers intertwined with his hair. Yuuri kissed him and then laughed. Viktor was hard again. Yuuri stood up and said he’d be right back before running off into their bedroom again. He came back quickly holding a small bottle and a box of condoms. Viktor stared as Yuuri poured some lube on his fingers as he leaned down to lick the tip. He licked up and down as he slowly circled his finger around his anus. Viktor gasped at the feeling. Yuuri kissed down until he was sucking on one of his testicles and slipped his finger inside. Viktor was clawing at the couch as he gasped at the feeling. It was tight and weird and Yuuri was twisting his finger inside him and oh, it was weird. So weird. Good weird? He didn’t know yet. He liked it better when Yuuri was just rubbing the outside.  
Yuuri slipped in a second finger, and Viktor was squirming. He called out his name as Yuuri nibbled on the loose skin around his testes. A third finger slid in, and Viktor bucked his hips. Yuuri smiled. He twisted his palm upwards and started rubbing up, searching. Viktor was panting and clawing at the couch, quivering. This was some sight, and Yuuri wanted the image burned into his retinas. His fingers pressed against spongy muscle, and Viktor shrieked. His voice was up an octave, and Yuuri froze. Viktor was panting and covered his mouth, hiding his face.   
“Kill me now,” Viktor pulled both his arms over his face. “Just leave me here to die.” Yuuri said nothing as he rubbed up against his prostate again, making him cry out. He shot a blushing glare at Yuuri, who was cockily grinning up at him.   
“I won’t kill you, Vitya, but I can bring you to death’s door,” he pushed up making Viktor cry out. He was rubbing against it harder and it was swelling and Viktor’s hips were bucking and shaking and he was panting, begging, repeating Yuuri’s name over and over again until it was gone. Yuuri pulled his fingers out leaving him empty and whining for more. Viktor pulled his arms away to see Yuuri sliding his waistband down with a condom in his mouth. God, he was so hot. He ripped it open and slid it on, glancing down at Viktor, grinning.   
“Tell me what you want, Vitya.” God, he was hot.  
“I want you.”  
“Uhuh, what part of me exactly?” He lathered himself up with lube, taking time to stroke himself, giving Viktor a little show. He winked before gently pressing himself up against Viktor.   
“Ah, Yura,” Viktor’s hips were rocking, begging for Yuuri to hurry up. He just chuckled.  
“Not until you tell me what you want~” Yuuri leaned down kissing his chest. His mischievous eyes peered up at Viktor, who was blushing more than sober Yuuri did. Viktor was not prepared for everything that came along with drunk Yuuri, but holy hell he was enjoying all these surprises. He gasped as Yuuri flicked his tongue over his nipples.  
“You! I want you! Fuck me, Yuuri!” Viktor grabbed his hair and pulled his head up slipping his tongue between his lips. He moaned into Yuuri as he felt himself open up. Yuuri slowly pushed himself inside, and Viktor was warm and tight around him. He breathed out as Viktor stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. His blue eyes were shining, and Yuuri smiled. He was so in love with this Russian he couldn’t help himself. He slid out slowly and back in. Viktor wrapped his arms around his neck and breathily moaned his name. Yuuri was so in love.   
Their pace was slow, not because Yuuri wanted to be gentle, but because he wanted to get Viktor frustrated and begging. He felt absolutely amazing and wanted nothing more than to ravish Viktor’s pale skin, but he bit his lip and held back. Slowly, in and out. Breathe. Viktor’s hips were squirming, his hand reaching for Yuuri’s. He grabbed it and interlocked their fingers as Viktor peered up at him, redder than Yuuri has ever seen him before. His moans were breathy and Yuuri loved it. He kissed Viktor. It was hot and hungry, yet he kept the same slow pace. It was infuriating. Viktor tugged at his hair and rocked his hips, moaning, yet Yuuri kept the same slow pace.  
“Yura. Yura, please. More,” Viktor moaned out, begging and breathy. Yuuri kissed at his neck as Viktor squirmed and cried out. The feeling of Yuuri inside him and all over him was overwhelming, but not enough. He wanted more. Yuuri nibbled at his neck and kept that same slow pace. “Please, Yura. Faster. I’m begging.” Yuuri kissed him on the lips, soft and gentle.   
“You know, Vitya, you look so cute with tears in your eyes like this. It makes me want to tease you more,” he leaned down and kissed him. Viktor didn’t even notice the tears. He wasn’t really upset or in pain, they just came. He felt Yuuri kiss the salty streaks off his cheeks before moving back to his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, but his hips started to move faster. Viktor moaned into him, pulling at his hair.   
Yuuri’s hips moved faster. He couldn’t help it. Viktor underneath him, begging, out of breath with tears in his eyes, no one would be able to control themselves after seeing that. He went deep and fast, Viktor was tight and so, so warm. Viktor was moaning and broke the kiss, so Yuuri latched onto his neck, sucking and biting. He heard Viktor shakily breath in his ear and cry out with every push. Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hips up just a bit and when he pushed in, Viktor cried out, high pitched and shaky. He found it. Viktor’s sweet spot.  
His fingers dug into Viktor’s soft skin as he hit that same spot making Viktor cry out every time. His hands desperately clawed at Yuuri’s back as the pleasure overwhelmed him. His whole body felt warm and the pits of his stomach were tight and knotted. This was what he wanted. This was exactly what he wanted. This was everything he could have ever wanted and more. Yuuri was perfect. He was sexy. He was adorable. He was Viktor’s. And Viktor was his. Viktor cried out Yuuri’s name. His cock was throbbing and tight and hot and dripping and coming and coming and coming. His whole body tightened and shivered. He’d never felt that good before. Yuuri smiled as he kept moving, coming soon after.   
He pulled out and left a messy, breathless Viktor on the couch. After a minute, he came back with a trashcan and some wet wipes. He slowly started to clean up Viktor, who could only half-consciously watch his younger fiancé.   
“You’re so beautiful, Yura.”   
“Tell me something I don’t know, Vitya.” He leaned over and kissed Viktor. Tonight was a good night, but it wasn’t anywhere near over just yet. He grinned as he nibbled on Viktor’s bottom lip.  
Viktor was fucked.  
When the next morning came, Yuuri woke up with a monster of a headache. It was throbbing and aching and nauseating. The pounding was unbearable, but he sat up regardless. He was naked. Not even his boxer-briefs were on. His arms were covered in long red scratches, and his chest and stomach was covered in hickeys. His sides had those same red scratch marks dragging down his body. He looked next to him to see Viktor still sleeping. His neck and shoulders were more purple than pale at this point. If the marks weren’t on his neck it would look like Yuuri had beaten him. What did Yuuri even do last night? Maybe he had beaten him?  
He held his head as he found some sweatpants and a shirt as he walked into their living area. He wanted to let Viktor sleep, but he had a feeling there’d be some mess for him to clean up this morning. He was right. There were empty bottles laying all over the table. Yuuri only stared as he counted five empty liquor bottles and four empty beer cans. There were also four condom wrappers on the couch. The very stained couch. Red splashes and dark, crusty stains. There was no hope for it. They needed a new couch. Maybe they should get a couch cover while they’re at it. Oh God, Yuuri didn’t even check the bedroom. How many wrappers were in there? Stains? How many times did they fuck last night? Yuuri wasn’t sore though.   
“Don’t tell me...Vitya!” He ran back into their shared bedroom and pulled the covers off of his fiancé. It wasn’t just his neck and shoulders covered in hickeys, but little red bite marks trailed down his back, half-moon teeth marks were at his sides, his ass was covered in, oh God, hickeys and hand prints. Dark red hand prints and purple hickeys. Yuuri covered his face is horror.  
“Yura...It’s cold,” Viktor turned his head to look at the younger man. He smiled at Yuuri’s face. “Does it look that bad? You were something last night.”  
“OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need ice? Are you hungover? What did I do to you?” Yuuri was panicking. All his words mingled together, and Viktor couldn’t make sense of any of it. He just smiled.  
“I love you, Yura.” That made Yuuri freeze. That made Yuuri melt. That made Yuuri smile. Viktor reached a hand towards him, and Yuuri held it while he leaned next to Viktor. He gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead apologizing. Viktor pulled Yuuri back into bed and wrapped his arms around him, wincing.   
“Vitya! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just sore,” he mumbled as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair. He reeked of alcohol and sex, but it was oddly comforting for Viktor, who breathed in deeply.   
“I’m so sorry. Do you need me to get you anything?”  
“Yuuri.”  
“Yes?”  
“Let me sleep.”  
Viktor held on tightly to Yuuri, who slowly relaxed into the snuggle. He felt uneasy at the condition he left Viktor’s body in, but he was also uneasy at just what he would have had to do to be able to leave Viktor like that. He was almost too scared to ask. He carefully wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and nuzzled against his polka-dotted chest.   
“Vitya?”  
“Hm?”  
“What exactly...did I do last night?” Viktor laughed at the ridiculous question. With how much Yuuri drank, it makes sense he doesn’t remember. Viktor barely remembers what happened after the first round, but the way his body ached and the marks on his skin made it pretty clear what went down.  
“Yuuri. You made love to me, and I fell in love all over again. You marked me as yours, and I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he smiled at his young fiancé and gently kissed his forehead. Yuuri smiled, relaxing, and placed a kiss on his lover’s lips before nuzzling back against him.   
“I love you, Vitya.”  
“I love you, too, Yurochka.”  
Yuuri smiled as he snuggled with the love of his life, the thirst barely registering itself in the back of his mind. 

 

Translator Note: Психология 101 [Psikhologiya 101]= Psychology 101  
乾杯 [Kanpai]= Cheers (A Japanese toast said before drinking)  
доброй ночи [dobroy nochi]= Good Night  
доброе утро [dobroye utro]= Good Morning  
Вкусно [vkusno]= Delicious  
Официант [Ofitsiant]! 2 бутылки пива, пожалуйста [2 butylki piva, pozhaluysta]=Waiter! 2 beers, please  
меню [menyu]= Menu  
Я возьму бефстроганов [Ya voz'mu befstroganov]= I’ll have beef stroganoff (It’s beef cooked in a sour cream sauce)  
Я возьму шашлык [Ya voz'mu shashlyk]= I’ll have shashlik (It’s a mutton kebab)  
頂きます [itadakimasu]!= Let’s eat!  
御馳走様 [Gochisousama]= Thanks for the meal   
Будем здоровы [Budem zdorovy]= To our health (A common Russian toast said while casually drinking together)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr and FFN with the same username. I'm much more active on FFN.


End file.
